A cat second chance
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Set during the Tintain curse and Sven never were there for Eve. Train and Eve fell in love, but Train die and Eve join the hunt. Years later Train get re born as Percy Jackson. Will he be able to convince her he was the cat or will he never see her love again. PercyxEve
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder if Percy is Train recarnation well let see. No flams.

Train was bleeding a lot of blood in front of his princesses. He was running away after fighting Kronos to procted Eve. But he was sareuse injury with the fight he had with the numbers. He look to see a tearing Eve and said " Don't cry, I'm a cat who belongs to you, I be back to you in my next life, promise."

"But Train I love you, Don't go , please."

"Please , be pation my princess and I will come back tack my gun and coat until then and run."

"I'm holding you to that Train."

She took his thing and kiss him and ran. Trainlook her run away and thought "Wait for me and I wil. I come, until then live." He then close his eyes to go to the after live.

Eve was running to she ran to a camp sit full of girls. She saw a 12 year old walk to her and said "You look like you seen alot."

"I saw someone really important die in front of mh eyes for going against his group for letting me to live and procting me."

"She sound like a good women."

"SHE was a HE and he was the greatest man ever."

"My aplozes, do you want to join my hunt you will be partly immortal and have my blessing."

So after everthing is done she went to bed, but before she did she look to the sky full stars and whisper " I'm waiting for you Train , No matter how long please come back my cat."

She then went to sleep hoping to see him again.

No, flams and reveiw please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know it different, but it more of a side story. so no flams and please review.

years later (I have no idea which years everyone was in.)

Percy was fighting a Manticore to save two demigods from it. But he was losing the fight. 'Dame it! I can't lose not while I'm looking for my princescoatait, where did that came from?' Then shoulding a flash of move moves set and a few names came to mind. Percy smirk at the moves he couldn't believe he had forgotten. So he taunt the creature.

"Hey, You know your no match for the 'Black cat' right."

The creature smirk and said "It look like I'm winning and that a very dumb name."

"Please, I'm a cat and now that I got some Knowles back it over."

(Not very good with fight scenes, so tell me how I did.)

Percy ran straight to Thorn, the thing name, and jump over it, then kick it in the back of it head. Torn turn around to shoot his poison spike at Percy, who jump again as he land to the side, then jump back to make sure Percy was in his sight. Percy pull Riptide out from his pocket and uncapped it. 'It not be my gun, but it the next best thing. Again, Where did that came from.' But before he can attack the monster, He was stop by a sound of the horn and he look to what it was.

(Very Small fight but it my first ok)

What he saw was a group of girls with bows strought ready to shoot. He saw the ring leader, who he thought was 12 years old, standing there. But what really caught his was a blond who he recounts who hit him in the head. With out thinking he scream "EVE, IS IT YOU!?"

The blond turn her head to see a boy running at him with asmile, she knew well. "Train is it you? "

"Yes and no, I'm begin reborn as Percy Jackson and have most of my memory from my past life is a blur, But you I rember you my princess. Your cat have return. In a good looking body too.."

"Train, you bonka and I'm still going to call you that name."

"Hey, I'm still here you know."

"Here Train , I keep this for you."

Eve then handed Percy his gun and black coat, in perfect condect. The hunters were surpise she was smiling and giving her greatest treasure away. She beat the Hades if any of them even touch it. Like she did to a gun nuts girls who begging to use it for two years now.

"Hades and my favroted caot , how did you know." He ask in 'shock'.

"Go take that monsterdown' before I put you down."

"Annd i'm going to fight now."

"Good, Now be careful, I don't want you to die again."

"Please , A cat is too cool to die . Now to battle!"

So yeah it sort but, I'm loving writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

I change my name to shadow gum ball of death.


End file.
